The invention relates to a suspension device.
In order to close off or divide rooms use is frequently made of sliding doors which, as shown in FIG. 1, are connected to a running mechanism 6 guided in a rail. Running mechanisms of this type are described, for example, in EP 0 733 766 or EP 0 679 788. The normally U-profile-shaped rail 4 has running surfaces 5 along which the rollers 8 of the running mechanism 6 are guided. A buffer device 100 is furthermore provided in the rail 4, by means of which buffer device the running mechanism 6 can be cushioned and secured. For this purpose, the body 101 of the buffer device 100 has an elastic element 102 and a retaining spring 103 which, in FIG. 1, engages in a hub diameter provided in the rollers 8 and consequently secures the running mechanism 6 at the end of the rail.
The door element 2 which is shown in FIG. 1 is connected to the running mechanism 6 by a connecting screw 1 which is screwed at one end into a threaded drill-hole 9 provided in the running mechanism 6 and at the other end is fitted with the head piece 1a into a securing means 3 which is attached to the upper side of the door element 2 by screws 3a. The securing means 3 shown has upwardly directed clasp elements 3bxe2x80x2, 3bxe2x80x3, 3bxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 which enclose a cavity 3c into which the head 1a of the connecting screw 1 can be introduced frontally or else, as shown in FIG. 1a, laterally. The head 1a of the connecting screw 1 is provided with drill-holes 1b and is connected to a square plate 1c which bears against the clasp elements 3bxe2x80x2, 3bxe2x80x3, 3bxe2x80x2xe2x80x3. A tool can be inserted into the drill-holes 1b and can be used to rotate the head 1a until the connecting screw 1, or the distance of the door element 2 from the rail 4, is correctly adjusted. However, each time the tool is inserted, with the result that the connecting screw 1 can only be rotated by about 90xc2x0, with the result that the adjustment procedure takes up a considerable amount of time. During the adjustment procedure the screw head 1a is generally displaced within the cavity 3c, with the result that the door element 2 has to be realigned before the connecting screw 1 can be fixed by a screw nut 20.
In addition, the securing means 3 is a diecast part which has to be produced with a correspondingly high outlay. Furthermore, diecast parts are generally sensitive to impact and are not corrosion resistant. In this arrangement, the relatively delicate clasp elements 3bxe2x80x2, 3bxe2x80x3, 3bxe2x80x2xe2x80x3, which are subjected to a high load, are particularly at risk. So that the head 1a of the connecting screw 1 is of a sufficient strength and can be grasped with a tool, it has to be manufactured in an appropriate size. This results in an installation height for the securing means 3 that requires a relatively large distance between the rail 4 and securing means 3 or door element 2.
The present invention is therefore based on the object of providing a cost-effective and stable suspension device for a door element, which device can be produced from rust-free materials, can be fitted in a simple manner, can easily be adjusted and can be connected in such a manner to a running mechanism guided in a rail that only a small distance is required between the door element and rail.
This object is achieved by the measures specified in claim 1. Advantageous refinements of the invention are specified in further claims.
The suspension device comprises a connecting screw and a securing means which can both be produced cost-effectively. The securing means can be manufactured by punching from a metal plate in a few working steps. The space required by the securing means between the door element and running mechanism is extremely small and corresponds approximately to twice the height of the head piece of the connecting screw, which can easily be adjusted stepwise after the door element provided with the securing means is fitted, and can be arrested, without the securing means being laterally displaced. It is particularly advantageous that the tool provided for the adjustment procedure does not act on the relatively narrow head, but on the easily accessible shank of the connecting screw.